


Renewal

by Arlewena



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlewena/pseuds/Arlewena
Summary: “If anyone had a snowball's chance in hell at actually pulling something off and preventing the apocalypse… well it’s not like you haven’t had plenty of practice. Get me a tee-shirt, I guess I’m signing on to team human...” The characters of Diablo are reincarnated into the Supernatural universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually a little shocked that more crossovers between these two universes don’t exist. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Diablo games (well I own copies of both, but I am not the official copyright owner of either >.

            “Tyrael?” the name slipped out in her shock and caused him to freeze like a deer in the headlights for a moment.

            He quickly shook it off, “No, I just told you. My name is Gabriel,” but it was too late, both had seen the moment of panic. Sam searched desperately for something, anything to say to let him know who they had been—but she drew a blank in her desperation--she could _feel_ their chance slipping away the longer the silence wore on. Just as she was about to throw caution to the winds, Dean stepped up, rolling her eyes towards the heavens, “Akarat save me from obtuse angels.”

            Once more Gabriel froze in shock, before he was suddenly in motion again, “NO. Absolutely not. There is no way that you two knuckleheads—Damn it all!” He threw his hands up. “Freaking Nephilim,” he muttered as he turned to walk away and was pulled up short at the reminder he was still surrounded in holy oil.

            “Figures,” Sam mutters, finally pulling free of her daze, “We find the one angel besides Cas who we might have been able to trust enough to help us, and he’s changed his tune from humanity is the world’s only hope to well it’s all going to end anyways so why not now?” she snorts, turning and stalking towards the exit, heels tapping out an angry beat.

_Click click click cli-_

            “Yeah, well, I’ve changed a lot since you knew me,” she freezes mid step, her shoulders tense, hands clenching in empty air by her sides as she waits for him to continue. “But in light of this… if anyone had a snowball's chance in hell at actually pulling something off and preventing the apocalypse… well it’s not like you haven’t had plenty of practice.” He sighs. “Get me a tee-shirt, I guess I’m signing on to team human once again. And here I was hoping to actually _not_ fall this life.”

            “It’s not like you can’t just lead a reform movement in heaven again,” Dean snorts, but with the beginning of what might actually be a grin on her face.

            “Uh, yeah no. Didn’t you research what happened to Lucifer at all? You express a wish for change in that brigade and you get thrown out… or worse.”

            “Well on the bright side you have all your memories from the start this time?” Dean offers uncertainly.

            That actually earns a laugh, “There is that.”

            “Would someone mind telling me what is going on?!” Cas growls. They all turned to look at the other angel they had all forgotten was in the room.

            “Well this is awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind-of short, but I hope it peaked your interest.


End file.
